Hollow Bastion High
by mikkymouse
Summary: Follow rocker chick Sayuri and her best friends Roxas and Sora as they start up a band and try to go for the big time (with plenty of romance and drama on the way), or follow Xanthe, the quiet girl who has her mind set on obtaining a forbidden love with sexy music teacher, Demyx...or, follow both! You Decide! (way better than the summary, I promise).


A/N Well this is supposed to be a sort of remake of my ancient story Destiny High (that is incomplete)... I decided to create this now that I am older. I really hope you like it and I am hoping for reviews, please! For real... they honestly help give me motivation for these stories... please comment/review, but most importantly, enjoy!

Chapter One: Best Friends

"If this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bare, you call me up because you know I'll be there." ~Cyndi Lauper~

~Sayuri~

_I was eight years old, and hungry as could be. Mother was not downstairs like she always was. She was always awake before me... and she always had breakfast ready for me by the time I woke up. Where did she go? I went back upstairs and checked her room at the far end of the hall. The door was closed. But...mom loved leaving her door open. Was she just sleeping in? Frowning, I tried to open the door and discovered it was locked. _

_ ''Mommy? Mommy...? What are you doing, mommy?'' _

I bolted upright in bed, sweating furiously, tears streaming down my face and the voices of the past whispering in my head. I wiped the tears away softly and glanced at the alarm clock. It was one-thirty in the morning...ugh... Sighing deeply, I picked my phone up off the night stand and searched through my contacts until I found it. There were no second thoughts as I hit the call button. It rang three times, and then finally, they picked up.

''Yesh...?'' Roxas mumbled quietly.

''I had another nightmare...''I replied, trying not to cry.

''Are you okay?'' He sprang alert at the sound of my voice.

''I think so. I just don't understand it!'' I said frustratedly.

''The important thing is to keep calm, okay? It isn't real.''

''But it did happpen...it did! It's just repeating itself. It's like...like I can't escape from my past.''

''I know it feels that way and no, Sayuri, you can't escape your past. You have to face it.''

''Is that Yuri?'' I heard Sora's voice ask loudly.

''Yes-''

''HI SAYURI! IT'S ME, SORA!'' His voice screeched through the phone.

''Hi, Sora.'' I said quietly, a smile starting to replace my frown.

''Calm down. She had a nightmare and she needs us to help her back to sleep.'' Roxas scolded his brother.

''Oh, okay. Sorry.''

''Anyway... just try to go back to sleep. We'll be right here in case anything happens. Go ahead and stay on the line, it's okay.''

''Really?'' I asked. Usually we didn't stay on the line unless I was having a breakdown.

''Yeah. I'm putting you on speaker right now, Yuri.''

''...Thank you. Both of you.'' I let out a sigh of relief and fell back against my pillows with my best friends on the other end of the phone.

''Night!'' The boys said together.

''Goodnight...'' I replied gently before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the alarm blaring at seven in the morning. I peeled the phone away from my ear to see that roxas and sora had hung up and instead sent me a message.

'Went to school early. See you there!' I smiled and got out of bed. I rummaged through my closet to find my favorite outfit- a green shirt that shows a little of my belly. It also has one long sleeve and on the other shoulder is a thin strap with a shiny golden music note connecting it to the lower part. I snatched up my white mini skirt and after changing I threw on my sandals. Before running downstairs and out the door, I headed for the bathroom and fixed my long light blue hair up in a sweeping ponytail. I snatched up my school bag and started the ten minute walk to school. The October air was surprisingly warm as it rustled through the brightly colored leaves on the dying trees I stepped under. It was a nice morning. Finally, I reached the school. Hollow Bastion High was a pretty big school. When you put your eyes on it, the first thing you'll notice is the gothic style of the building. It's made of neat rows of stone. But the inside... it's like a french palace. The floors and stairs are all made of white marble, the cafeteria floor is covered in dark blue tile, classrooms are carpeted according to the teacher's preferances (same with room decor), chandaliers hang from the main entrance halls, the gymnasium is spacious and has beautiful, shiny waxy wood floors with banners from sports teams and such hanging from the ceiling. The stage in there is huge and dark when it is not in use. All in all, it's a beautiful school. I've been going here my whole life.

The moment I stepped inside the building, I felt at home. Quickly, I made my way down the brightly lit halls and put my things away in my locker. I grabbed my Botany book and took off for the cafeteria. A smile lit up my face as I spotted the four rows of neat mahogany rolling tables. Small groups of people were clustered together eating in their usual spots. I went to the last table on the left side and saw that Roxas and Sora were already there along with Kairi and Axel, waiting for me. At the other side of the table were Namine, the new girl Xanthe, and Xion.

''Hey guys!'' I sat down next to Roxas and Sora.

''Hey there, Yuri! You getting breakfast today?''

''I don't know. What are they serving?''

''Pancakes, Hash Browns and Sausage. They're pretty good today.''

''...Alright. I'll go get some.'' So, I went up to the line and got my food before re-joining my friends who were now having a conversation on band practice.

''Oh! Do we have that today?''

''Yeah, I would've told you yesterday but you seemed so upset and we were more worried aboout your sleep. You think your dad will care? It might be late before we get finished.'' Roxas looked up at me. A few years back, we had formed a punk/rock band called Oblivion. I was the lead female singer/violinist, Roxas was the leader of the band and the lead male singer, Sora was the guitarist, Axel was the drummer, and kairi is the keyboardist/pianist.

''No. I'll call him up after school and let him know. I thought we only practiced on wednesdays though... why did we switch to Monday? Is someone busy?''

''No, actually. You'll find out at practice later. I just wanna make sure we aren't overheard... it's some big news I have for us.'' He grinned happily.

''Really?'' I gasped.

''Yep. It could change the fate of our little band...forever!'' Sora added with much suspense.

''No way! You guys are pulling my leg! And how come he gets to know before me!'' I glared playfully.

''Because you're nosey, Yuri and you'll find out one way or another.''

''Damn right I will and HEY!'' I tried to act like I was mad, but all I could do was laugh. Just then, the bell rang. The clanging noise filled the hallways and we all groaned before scarfing down the rest of our food and heading out.

''Bye, guys!'' I waved to my friends as I made my way to Botany.

The school day ticked on forever and ever, and I tried to be patient, but it was very difficult. Mr. Marluxia gave us a worksheet on the full anatomy of a plant, I got thirty six Pre-Calculus problems from Mr. Xaldin (he added fifteen because our class was being too noisey). Then, after that, Mrs. Aerith was nice enough to not give us homework for art, but of course Mr. Demyx had to give out stuff on Musical notes (which was fine...being in a band that would be a cinch but..still, it sucked.)

At long last, the very last bell rang and I headed to my locker. Axel, Kairi, Roxas and Sora met me there like usual on the days we had practice. I gave a quick call to my dad, and the only thing he said was, ''That's fine sweetheart. See you later.''

''Alright. I'm ready to go.'' I took in a deep breath and shoved my phone back in my pocket. The five of us walked for a half a mile along the sidewalk leading away from my own home. We stopped in front of a huge victorian style building that was painted bright yellow with white shutters. The porch had pretty chairs set upon it for them to lounge about. I loved this home. I was always so jealous of Roxas and Sora, especially since they shared a room in the tower (my favorite room!)

We knocked politely on the door and their mother,Tifa answered the door.

''Hello, kids! The basement is wide open for you. I already put some food down there for you. I figured you would be too busy practicing to eat dinner in the dining room.'' She let us in, smiling. Their mother was an angel. I swear, she was. Maybe it's just because I never really got to know what kind of a person my mom was, but Mrs. Leonhart showed such kindess and compassion towards everyone she met. I always wondered... was my mom that way once in her life?

All our equipment was neatly put away in the basement and with all of us there it took no time to set it all upp, as usual. We started out with some warm ups, everyone getting used to their instruments again while Roxas and I warmed up our vocal chords.

''Alright. Do we want to practice first everyone... or do you all wanna hear what Xemnas told me yesterday afternoon?''

''Tell us, please!" I begged, Kairi nodding her head enthusiasticly. Axel had his bright green eyes foocused on him and was watching Roxas intently. Sora was grinning like an idiot.

''Alright, then. Xemnas asked us to play at Homecoming as the feature band. And, that's not all! If he and the other staff member like what they see, we get to play at every school dance including Prom.''

''But, at Prom-''

''There will be-''

''Talent scouts, like there always are!'' We all cheered excitedly.

''Exactly. So, we need to practice twice or three times a week now, and we need to start working on individual performance again, that way we all can come together and blend better.'' Roxas folded his arms.

''Oh, so are we starting that this week?''

''Sure are. Who wants to be the lucky ducky to go first?''

''I vote Sora.'' I nominated the guitar player, who was inspecting the strings on his cherry red instrument.

''And I vote Sayuri! She never sings alone anymore. She needs ot get out of her shell.'' I stuck my tongue out him, a little surprised that he had paid any attention to my past comment.

''That sounds like a great idea.'' Axel nodded in agreement.

''Yeah! I love hearing you sing!'' Kairi grinned.

''Guys, come on, he needs it waaay more than I do-'' I started.

''Well, the majority has spoken. Sayuri Morrison, you are the next contestant on 'The Price is Right.' Come on down!'' Roxas joked, pointing the spot on the floor where he was standing. Gulping, I gave up and walked over to where he stood.

''You want a mic?''

''No... that would be a little too loud. The acoustics are good enough in here.'' I replied softly, grabbing a stool nearby and sitting myself down casually.

''Alright...now, what song?''

''Ummm...'' I sighed, trying to think of a vocally challenging piece of music for me.

''How about Hurt by Christina Aguliera? I know those notes on piano perfectly, and I've been dying for an excuse to play this baby!'' Kairi laughed, moving from her keyboard and sitting down at the smooth black piano with a leather covered seat.

''Yeah...that's challenging enough.'' I inhaled sharply, knowing this song would affect me greatly, but I was determined not too let them see it. Axel and Sora's instruments weren't needed for this type of song, so they sat on the concerete floor with Roxas, watching me try to hold it together. Kairi looked over at me, waiting for my signal. I nodded anxiously. She began to play the soft piano notes at the start of the song.

_Oh, god... I can't do this... I can't, I just..._ and then, I opened my mouth, and sang like Christina herself.

**Seems like it was yesterday **

**when I saw your face...**

_In my head, I saw my mother's face swimming before my eyes. Her long blue hair (like mine) floated all around her. Her eyes were crying tears of blood. _

**You told me how proud you were,**

**but I walked away.**

_She was reaching out for me, trying to say something. I was frightened...I was running from her. _

**If only I knew what I know today...**

**Ooh, oooh oh...**

_I closed my eyes as I sang, and I envisioned me as I am now approaching my mother's room, the door locked and closed as it was on that fateful day. I leaned up against it and sobbed, pounding my fists on it and begging her to open the door one last time so that I could see her face again..._

**I would hold you in my arms!**

**I would take the pain away!**

_I was a little girl again, watching my mom from the hallway. She was in the bathroom, picking up the little round pills she spilled on the floor. She looked up at me and for the first time in my life, I saw anguish in my mother's eyes. I saw her crying out...''Help me, Sayuri... I need you...'' Why didn't she say that before? I could've helped her!_

**Thank you for all you've done!**

**Forgive all your mistakes!**

_''Momma...what are those on the ground?'' I asked curiously. ''Nothing, baby. Go back to sleep.'' I'm so sorry mom... I'm sorry I couldn't see how much you needed me..._

**There's nothing I wouldn't do**

**To hear your voice again.**

_Her voice...like bells...like music...the most beautiful thing in the world. She's the reason I am here! And I'm the reason she's not! I would do anything...anything to hear her talk to me again..._

**Sometimes I wanna call you,**

**but I know you won't be there.**

_I have her number saved in my phone. I took it from my dad's phone when he wasn't looking and programmed it into my phone. It's the only thing I have of her left... and I call it sometimes. Sometimes I like to pretend if I needed help, I could call that number and she would save me... but I know that's not true. All I get when I call her number is a robotic voice informing me that the phone is no longer in service._

**I'm sorry for blaming you**

**for everything I just couldn't do**

**and I've hurt myself...**

**by hurting you. **

_I can't count how many times I yelled at her door after she was gone. I started when I was twelve. I needed her. I missed her. I wanted her back. ''Mom, come back! You can't leave me here! Please! I pounded on the door until my knuckles were bleeding. Dad dragged me away everytime, sobbing and saying she wouldn't come back to us...that she was happier where she was. I remember screaming to him about how selfish she is... that she couldn't come back... that she left and she wasn't going to ever be with us again. I'm so sorry mom...I'm so sorry... _

**Sometimes I feel broke inside, but I won't admit.**

**Sometimes I just wanna hide, cause it's you I miss. **

_The boys watched me silently, Sora looking transfixed, Roxas nearly in tears, even Axel looked sad. I could see tears streaming down Kairi's face. My pain must have come out while I was singing. My voice is the only thing that betrays my sadness. There are many times I won't admit to my friends how much I miss her... and how hurt I am. I used to lock myself in my room at fourteen. I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't sleep. Roxas and Sora saved me from that life. I owe them so much..._

**You know, it's so hard to say goodbye**

**When it comes to this.**

_I didn't understand it at first. ''Mommy went to heaven this morning, Sayuri.'' What does that mean? Dad kept telling me that, but I couldn't understand it. ''Oh. When will she be back?'' He didn't even have the heart to tell me she wasn't. He just grabbed me and held me to him in his arms, sobbing. _

**Would you tell me I was wrong?**

**Would you help me understand?**

**Are you looking down upon me?**

**Are you proud of who I am?**

_So many times I have seen her, gazing down at me and brushing away my tears, muttering how strong and brave I was. But in my heart I'm afraid she won't be proud of the woman I have become. I'm scared she would reject me, and tell me that I should've went to heaven with her. I should've died, too. _

**There's nothing I wouldn't do,**

**To have just one more chance...**

**To look into your eyes and see you looking back.**

_She's wearing a long white dress, and her blue hair is curly and free. She is smiling at me, staring straight into my eyes with hers, trying to see if I really am her daughter... if I am the child she left behind all those years ago. _

**I'm sorry for blaming you**

**for everything I just couldn't do**

**and I've hurt myself...**

**by hurting you. **

**If I had just one more day,**

**I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away!**

_Tears are dripping down my face now as I wonder if I could've cried to her...if I could've told her I love her and that I need her with me forever...and also to tell her that no matter how old I get, I will always need my mother. _

**Oh, it's dangerous**

**It's so out of line to try to turn back time!**

_I see dad getting the keys for the lock to her door. He is panicking. I can feel it. I am too. He unlocks it and my mother walks down the hallway, smiling. ''What on earth is all this racket?'' She laughs, putting her hands on her hips. I watch as dad finally unlocks the door, ignoring mom. The moment the door swings open, the fake aparition of my mother vanishes into dust, and I see my real mother laying on the floor, pale as a ghost and bloodstained, a knife lay just inches from her hand. ''MOMMA!'' I screamed, not understanding what she had done...but I knew from the way daddy was crying and shaking it had to be awful... at eight years old I never could've imagined just how awful it really was..._

**I'm sorry for blaming you**

**for everything I just couldn't do**

**and I've hurt myself...**

**by hurting you. **

The song slowed to a final and beautiful stop, and I looked around. In a heartbeat, Kairi got up from the piano and hugged me tightly as I started to sob. Roxas and Sora followed, while Axel appeared to be rooted to the spot, still in shock from either my sudden wailing, or my singing. I had Kairi's hand in mine and I was crying into Roxas' chest while Sora had my other hand.

''So... let's never sing that song again.'' Sora commented. I felt Roxas nod softly before resting his chin ontop of my head.

''I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to ruin practice...''

''Hey! It's perfectly fine. We all understand, got it memorized? Don't feel bad for it. You've been through hell... oof course that song would affect you. It's okay.'' Axel spoke up.

''Thank you...I don't know what I would do without you guys.''

''Well, let's never think about that, Yuri. Come on...we should do something else soon. I'll help you clean up.'' Kairi said, leading me gently back up the stairs. She helped wipe off my tear stains and calmed me down some before we joined the guys again and went through rehearsals of 'Somebody to Love' by Queen. At long last, we decided to call it a night and we all split up to go home. As usual, Sora and Roxas walked me home.

''Thanks guys. I really appreciate everything.'' I smiled from my doorstep.

''That's what best friends are for! See ya tomorrow!'' Sora waved as the brothers started heading back home. I grinned softly, leaning my head on the nearby post and sighing. I really don't know what I'd do without them...

So what did you think of the first chapter? Questions...comments..?


End file.
